Supernatural - Paint It Black
by Archangel Chamuel
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble on to a case in Fort Worth, Texas where a series of mysterious murders being taken place. Where the bodies are torn open drained of all the blood and organs. Sam and Dean try to get to the bottom of this. This takes place in between 8/14 - 8/15.


**Supernatural: Paint It Black**

Written By Anthony J. Saiz

The Scene Starts With A dark alley way, behind an old building where a Man in his Late 30's stands in the cold with eyes of Suspicious intent. He starts to talk to some dark shadowy figure. Man**:** how did you find Me? Wa..Wait I need more time, just give me more time no! Nooo! All you hear after that is the sound of blood hitting the cold ground. It fades to black. Sam Reading a newspaper with the title on the front saying massive killings in Fort Worth, Texas. Sam walks towered A dinner table where Dean is eyeing A double Bacon Cheese burger, as he Is about to take a bite Sam slams the Paper down on the table. Sam**: **I think we got a case. Sam**:** A series of murders have been taken place in Fort Worth. Dean: that sounds more of a job for the 5.O. Sam: here is the Real kicker, the bodies were found, without any organs and the blood was completely drained. Deans**:** You could not let me take the first bite could you. Dean**: **sounds a bit too twisted for the usual vamp kill. Dean**:** where's Fort Worth? Sam**:** In Texas. Sam**:** Take it to go. Dean**:** come on Sam, this is the Mother of all burgers, you just don't rush a man when eating it, no! you take your time saver it, you just don't throw this in a box eat it on the road. No! Sam**:** no? Dean**: **No! you cherish every moment of the seasoned burger covered in 3 kinds of chesses, 3 Sammy! And thick Sirloin Bacon. Dean**:** looks at the burger Intensely with a big smile on his face. Licks his lips than takes a bite. Dean**:** Mmm eyes rolling in the back of his head, eye lids half open and he says to Sam with a full mouth of Burger, you know Sammy it's the little things. Sam**:** the only way you could Love that thing anymore is if It's wearing a skirt, Sam Laughs. Dean**: **says to the burger. Don't listen to him baby, his just jealous of what we have. He takes another Bite Mmm mmm! Sam**:** Dean! People are starting to stair. Sam: anytime you feel like hitting the road there wimpy save some lives. Dean**:** Alright but you're driving, give us more time to get to know each other better, looks back at the burger, with eyes lighten up, grinning ear to ear. Sam: You have longer Relationships with burgers then you do with women. Dean**:** oh Sammy can't you tell. Sam**: **what? Dean**: **this is Love, if this ain't love then I don't know what is ha ha! The Scene jumps to the Impala Where Sam and Dean are going over the Current Case.

Scene Interior**:** Impala shows Sam Driving. Dean**:** So what do you think Monster, God or other? Sam**: **I don't know? With a serious look glazing over his face. Do you think it's anything like Doc Benton. Dean**:** who? Sam**: **The Doctor that was snatching up people to do his back woods surgery using alchemy to keep the good times rolling. Dean**:** oh that's right! But it does not seem like his usual M.O, he would take the parts he needed but sewed the vics back up. Sam**:** You think he got out. Dean**: **Nah We chained and buried his ass alive in that ice box. He probably looks like the Crypt Keeper by now. The good doc will be paying long sentence for his crimes. Sam: something's got to be doing it. Sam**:** you think it's another Alchemist Dean**:** well look here the paper say's that the bodies were torn open no organs not even a trace of blood left what does that sound like to you? Sam**: **well its no doc on a rampage for the Fountain of Youth. Dean**:** Yup sounds like to me we either got a God working some sickRitual or a monster that been eating its Wheaties. Sam**:** what kind of Monster takes organs? Dean**:** I don't know even if it's a monster there's nothing about any bites on the vics body just torn open. Sam**: **well I guess we can count out Zombie Attack. Dean**: **nothing Left to do but talk to the local fuzz.

Scene interior**:** Local Police Station At Fort Worth, Sam and Dean Walk in the station with determination to find out what is plaguing this town. Dean**:** Hello Officer. Whitman, James Whitman, How can I help you? Dean**:** I'm Agent Miller and this is my partner Agent Evans. Dean and Sam both show their FBI badges to Officer Whitman. Dean**:** we would like to see the files on the recent murders. Sam**:** the bodies that were discovered without organs Whitman**:** Of course, I have never seen anything like this case. Whitman walks to the back brings out a box, Sam**:** what is this?! Whitman**:** Well you said you are working this case, this is all the murders that have been happening over the past 3 days. Sam**:** How can that be? What is the Death total?! With a look on his face that has seen too much he feels like there is no hope at the end of this. Whitman: Looks at Sam and Dean. Whitman**:** He takes a deep breath. Whitman: … it has reached the low 100. Dean**: **Hundred! I have never seen anything like it … nothing like it. In all my ten years on the force,,, It's like the whole city is poised. Whitman**:** My Job was not the best, But I was helping people. But now sometimes I wonder what it was all for. Dean**:** hang in there Officer, we'll figure this out. Whitman**:** thank you … Agents, please do what you can to save my city. Whitman**:** oh by the way what have ever happened to agent Phillips? Dean**:** oh yeah he Got Resigned. Whitman**:** agent Phillips was a woman. Dean**: **oh .. yeah that's right just a lot of Co-workers hard to keep track of all their names you know how it is. Whitman**:** she said she was going to check out one of the crime scenes but she never got back to me. Sam**:** you mind James if we get copies of the files? Whitman**:** Anything if it helps the city. Sam**:** thanks. Dean**: **oh James Mind if we have a look at the most recent victim. Whitman**: **Yes of Course Agents. Here are those copies agents. Sam**:** thank you, just give us a minute. Sam**:** Dean! Can I Speak to you for a second. Sam looks at the files hoping to find something new detail on the deaths. Sam**: **Something's weird about this. Dean**: **yeah it's called our life Sam. Sam**:** No Dean the rate the deaths are going there is no possible way this thing is working alone. Dean**:** I was afraid you were going to say that. Your right, what we have come across has never racked up so many bodies in such a short time. Something big is happening here Sam. Dean and Sam Both look at each other seriously like they are telling each other with their eyes we are up against the wall. Then it fades to black.

Scene interior**:** the Morgue Dean And Sam walk in and meet with the coroner to determine what or who did this. Dean and Sam Show their Badges to the coroner. The coroner looks like A young man in his early 30's. Black hair, brown eyes. Dean**:** We're here to see the bodies that are missing organs and blood. Coroner**:** It's good you came agents. Honestly the police in this town are terrified that they can't stop this. There are only so much of us, we are trying to get to the head of this. But more and more bodies are piling up. Most of us have not been home in days we want this city to be a safe place for our children and family. We can't even seem to do that much. The Coroner Pulls out the body, to reveal the torso has been torn up with no trace of organs. Coroner**:** as you can see the body has been drained of blood and only fragments of organs remains, as if someone torn them out with their bare hands. Coroner**:** form the broken bones it has an inward indentation. I have seen broken bones before but not like this the very amount of pressure to do this would at least … be like hitting a person with a wrecking ball. The bones are not broken they're crushed. But as you can see the body is… Sam: perfectly intact. Coroner**:** that's right no bruises no cuts like they crushed the bones on the inside. They didn't bother with rib cutters. I could not think of the amount of pain all these people went throw. Dean**:** looks closer to discover that there are marks on the neck. What the heck is that? Coroner**:** from what I can tell its puncture wounds from where our guy extracted the blood. There are 10 of them running all along the neck. By the way they line up it looks like he made his own devise to extract the blood. Dean**:** Any connections between the vics? Coroner**:** I got nothing, different age, different gender, different race, from different back grounds. The only thing that connects them is that they all died the same way. Sam**:** And all the bodies are in the same condition? Coroner**:** Yes .. Of course though we had to release the remains to the funeral homes as of their living wills and based on their religion. I could not think of the suffering their family is going through, Please find a way to give the families closures. Dean**:** We've had our fair share of monsters. Sam clears his throat, gives Dean a look like your saying too much and Dean gives a look like a careless child in trouble. Raise his eyebrows and gives a little smirk. Sam**:** so what kind of case are we working here? Coroner**:** well normally from maybe one or two deaths I would say just one sick son of a bitch. But with all the killings it's like a cult organization decanted to destroying lives. Whatever it maybe Children of the corn or Hannibal Lecter, please agents find away to stop it. Sam**: **We'll be sure to do our best, thank you for your time, mind if we have a few moments alone to study the body. Coroner**:** Sure maybe you can find something I can't.

Sam and Dean Study the body for E.M.F, Sulfur, Ectoplasm, Vamp Bites, Zombie bites, Everything that John taught them and every trick they Picked up along the way to determine what is causing the murders.

Dean**:** good times! 100 are dead we got to put an end to this Sam, The way this thing is organizing this massacre, it's smart to not revile its self because it just made my number one hit list. Sam**:** We got zero on E.M.F, its not a ghost or a demon. We should hit some of the crime scenes. Maybe the police missed something.

Scene**: **Dean pulling up in the Impala. To a dark bad part of town. Dean**:** Our first stop on Rippervile. Sam**:** The most recent murder. Sam**:** pulls out a file yeah this is it, It says the Vic Ted Madison, was found here dead as a door nail. Sam**:** Seems our vic was found with a whole mess of drugs. Hmm this is weird, He got arrested last time, that was supposed to be it for him, hard time. At the sentience the judge just let him off like that, no warning and just like that he was back on the streets. Dean**:** What was the Judge's name? Sam**:** Judge Matthews. Sam Pulls out his Laptop does a quick search of the judge. Sam**:** From what I can tell judge Matthews was a real hard ass, he would not go easy on anyone, he would believe in the ultimate form of punishment. No matter the crime big or small he would give you the highest amount of years. And made sure you regret your crimes. Dean**: **so what you're saying a real Judge Dread. Sam**:** Yeah just about. Sam**: **not only that the sentience would always be the first thing on the paper the next day. Dean**: **so why let our Pusher go. Sam**:** Yeah it leaves a big question. Dean**:** that does sound weird. Sam & Dean get out of the car and do a full sweep of the area. Sam**:** well here is where he was trying to make some deal at the time. Dean: Maybe he was waiting for someone, deal want bad got ganked. Sam**:** I don't think it's that cut and dry Dean, look at our other vics none of them where drug dealers just average Joes. Sam takes a look at the ground and he sees some blood from the drug dealer. Sam**:** there is not much to go on here Dean, Just some blood our mystery monster left behind. Sam**:** lets head back, do some research. Dean**:** but first I think I earned a burger, hey Sam how about we come back later tonight talk to the local dealers. Sam**: **yeah that might work. Good plan as any. The scene cuts to black.

Now its night time, they're in the area of where Ted died, they see a man standing outside making a deal with some shady looking guy. Sam**:** looks like that's our Guy. Dean**:** Yup let's see what we can find out. Sam and Dean walk over. The Dealer looks scared of what is about to happen. Dean**: **mind if we have a word. The Dealer pulls out a knife he swings at Dean. Dean catches his arm and puts it behind his back. Dean grabs his arm and hair and slams him against the fence. The Dealer**:** what are you cops?! Dean**:** laughs he thinks were cops. Sam**:** yeah that's funny. Dean takes the knife away from him and stands him up straight. Sam**:** Don't worry you aren't going to be making any headlines as long as you answer some questions. Dean**:** that's right we will all be on our Mary way. The Dealer**: **What you want to know? Dean**:** did you happen to know a Dealer that was around these parts by the name Ted Madison? The Dealer**:** oh yeah crazy what happened to him. He got murder right, who did it? Sam**:** that's what we are trying to find out. The Dealer**:** we were good friends actually. Dean**:** did he say anything to you before he died? The Dealer**:** Actually yeah right after his trial, he said he made a deal with some guy he didn't say his name. He said that the guy somehow got him out of the trial even though he was guilty. He said he saved his Ass from being in prison. Not only that he gave Ted high quality stuff to sell, didn't ask for money. He was making so much money with the stuff he gave him. He was the highest paying dealer in this city. Sam**:** Did he ask for anything in return? The Dealer**:** he didn't tell me. Dean**:** one more thing did he say anything about his eyes, maybe red or Black? The Dealer**: **No what are you crazy?! Dean**:** it's been said. Sam**: **thanks for your help. Dean**:** what's your name anyway? The Dealer**: **Joan, Joan Rivers. Dean**: **Wait a minute, Joan Rivers! Wait you mean like the actress. Dean begins to laugh, Sam starts to chuckle and smirk but tries not to laugh. Dean**:** she looks like skeletor after having work done. Dean**: **Your not selling Botox are you. Dean laughs. Joan**: **Yeah yeah get it out of your system. Joan**:** Hey I did not pick the name my parents did. Dean**: **I mean what we're they thinking were they stoned. Sam starts laughing. Sam**:** I'm sorry I'm sorry. Joan**:** there is one more thing he said he was not the only one making deals with this guy. Sam**:** thanks that helps. Dean**: **let's go Sam. Dean and Sam start walking back to the Impala. Sam**:** What kind of monster makes deals with people. Dean**:** You got me, we should regroup we need our rest. Well start fresh tomorrow. Sam**: **yeah sounds like a plan. Dean and Sam drive back to the motel for the night.

It's the morning Sam and Dean, Wake up before they start trying to find answer to this case they have breakfast. Sam Pulls out his laptop. Sam and Dean are searching with any means to find legend that matches what has been going on in Fort Worth. Sam**: S**o the monster or whatever it is has been making deals with people. Dean**: **not very good ones, when they end up dead. I think I'll check dad's journal maybe he has fought something like this. Sam**: **Hey Dean Check Bobby's too. Dean**: **I know. Dean and Sam have searched for 4 hours straight and they came up with nothing. Sam**:** I can't believe this what kind of case has never been heard of. Dean**:** yeah looks like we hit the wall on this one. Dean's cell gets a call Dean walks over to the table looks at the name before answering and See's its Garth. Sam looks over at Dean as to say with his eyes who is it? Dean**:** it's Garth. Dean**: **Hey Garth what do you got. Garth**:** Hey Dean listen I dropped a hunter your way a couple of days ago I have been busy helping a Idjit with a Vamps nest otherwise I'd make sure she was alright myself, She said the place was all clear, but she has not got back to me and the GPS on here phone say's she is still there in town, I was hoping you could check on her. Dean**:** Yeah sure what's her name? Garth**:** Maggie Gray. Drop me a line after. Dean**:** her location? Garth: 578th west of Spring Rose, I think joint is called The Blue moon Motel. Room 7. Dean**:** Got it Garth. Garth**:** Thanks Dean. Dean**: **Sure No problem. Sam**:** So what did Bobby Junior had to say? Dean Chuckles. Dean**:** Garth wants us to check in on A hunter. He has not gotten word from her in a couple of days. Sam**: **That might explain who Agent Phillips is. Dean**:** Yeah makes scene she was here working the same case we are. Maybe she Knows something we don't. Sam and Dean Jump into the Impala drive to The Blue Moon motel. Dean and Sam Walk to room 7. Dean**:** Here it is. Sam gives a head nod as approval that he is ready. Dean Knocks on the Door. Dean**:** Maggie this is Sam and Dean Winchester We're Friends with Garth, open up. Dean knocks again. Dean**:** Maggs ? Sam**:** that's not a good sign Dean. Dean**:** yeah… Maybe she went out for a beer. Dean raises his eyebrows looks at Sam with hopeful eyes, but behind his eyes he is truly worried. Dean pulls out his lock pick, to unlock the door. Dean and Sam give a quick glance at each other. Dean opens the Door slowly. Dean and Sam are both shocked to see what opening the door reviles. They see a motel room painted in black goo and blood. Sam and Dean look at each other with shocked looks on their faces, they walk in slowly thinking that something might still be here. Sam and Dean search the room hoping to find the hunter Maggie. But no luck just blood, blood, blood. Dean**:** Damn it! Sam**:** It's black goo, that only means one thing. Dean**:** Leviathans. Dean**:** They got Maggie like they got Frank, She was getting too close to the truth. Sam**: **You think she knew what was happening here. Dean**:** Oh yeah. Sam**:** She was trying to put a stop to it. She did not deserve this. Dean**:** I thought All the Leviathans went belly up after Dick Bit it or at least turned into a shrived up pail of mess. Sam**:** Apparently not. Sam**:** Looks like there is a new boss rising up through the ranks. Dean**:** Yeah looks like he means to spill blood. The scene fades to black.

This scene shows Garth heading back to his boat hideout. Garth walks in the front door. Garth**:** Hey Kevin! I'm Back! Garth walks over to the table where Kevin was working on the word of god. But instead he sees a note there form Kevin. It reads Garth went out for supplies be back in a day. Garth hears a noise and turns around to see Maggie. Maggie**: **It's about damn time you showed up. It takes so long just to get a good meal these days. Garth**:** Maggie? Maggie opens her mouth to reveal her giant jagged teeth and forked tongue. She charges at Garth. She grabs him throws into a wall. Garth**:** I have tougher tussles with my granny! Garth**:** Your gonna have to bring you're A game when fighting me sweet heart! Maggie**:** I'm going to use your bones to pick your flesh out of my teeth. Garth thinks quick grabs his shotgun. Shoots the floor she is standing on She drops into the hole in the floor. Her arms are pined by the hole in the ground. Garth picks up his machete that was resting on the wall. She gives one final growl and bearing her teeth. Garth swings and cuts off the Leviathan's head off. Garth**:** You just been Garthed! Black goo hits the walls. Garth hears his phone ringing Garth walks over and answers the call. Garth**:** Hello. Dean**:** Garth! You got a Leviathan coming your way! Garth**: **Yeah I have already taken care of her Dean. Garth**: **Do you know what they are planning. Dean**:** I'm not too sure on the details but It's something big. I'm Sorry Garth we got here too late. Dean**:** any damage? is Kevin okay? Garth**:** Everyone is fine well except for the fact that I got a big ass hole in my boat, where all good Dean. Garth**:** Well whatever is going on there you boys be careful, I don't need to lose anymore family. Just then as Garth said those words Dean got an image of Bobby in his head. Garth**:** You ever need anything you know who to call. Dean**:** Take care of yourself. Dean**:** We'll be in touch, thanks Garth. Garth**: **oh Dean. Dean**: **Yeah? Garth**: **Give em Hell!

Sam**: **Is everyone ok? Dean**:** Their fine. Dean**:** Lets go Sam, we got to find where these ass monkeys are hiding. Sam looks at the ground and sees markings on the ground that are covered in red and black blood. Sam**:** Wait Dean! I found something here get me a rag. Dean goes to the bathroom finds a wash rag hands it to Sam. Sam whips away the blood to find numbers. Sam: It's numbers, must be coordinates to where the big bad is hiding out. Sam**:** I need a paper and a pen. Dean hands him a paper pad and pen off the desk. Sam writes down 73"1, 65"4. Sam**:** With her dying moments she still tried to save this town. Dean**:** I'm going to make them regret they ever slimed their way to land. Sam**:** Should we call Cass for this one? Dean**:** No you saw him he's not all there, someone is pulling his strings. Dean**:** We don't want to risk him dying in a revenge battle with the Leviathans. Sam**:** Yeah we still need him for the finally showdown against the demons. Sam**:** Honestly do you think that after we seal up hell's gates forever do you really think that evil is going to stop knocking on our door.

Dean**:** One day, One Battle at a time Sam. Dean**: **I really don't know Sam but we have the chance to do something right for this world, not just for them but for everyone they have taken from us! They're not spilling anymore blood we're putting an end to it for good. And with this you can have a life that you choose Sam! Not a life that Dad chose for you or some crap deal with the God squad. I want that for you Sam. Die old. Not bloody like everyone we know! I promise you I will get you throw these trails I will die for you Sam before I let anything bad happen to you. Dean**: **My miracle will be you living your life Sam. Even If it means I have to give up mine to make it happen. You want to know something Sam In a lot of ways I hated Dad for the life we lived, I hated him more that he brought you into it. But if it meant that I could take on the burdens then I would be strong enough to protect you from this life as long as I could. So I did everything he asked me and more I took on everything so you didn't have to. And when things got bad when I felt like I could not bear it anymore! I thought of Mom and what she would want me to do. So I kept on fighting to keep you safe. I know now that Dad did his best for us Sam and that is what I'm going to do for you. When you left for Stanford the only reason I was anger was because I knew I could not be there to protect you Sam. Dean looks at Sam truthfully. Sam**:** you never told me that Dean. Sam**:** You don't have to die for me Dean we can get through this together those Evil son's of bitchs aren't taking any more lives! Dean**:** All I'm saying is that if it comes down to it Sam I'm not going to let you die, I'll go head first into that hell before I let you die! Sam**:** Think what would Mom want! Dean**: **Don't give me that! Sam**:** No what would Mom want Dean! She would want her boys to live their lives start a family, Die old, Fat and happy. Not Bloody Dean! What Would Dad want or Bobby think of you putting your head on the chopping block when we are so close to getting to a life of our own! Dean**:** Well Dad would probably whoop my ass for thinking such a thing, Bobby would call me a idjit and tear me a new one. I see what you mean Sam. Sam**: **I can't do it alone. I know there is going to be a lot of evil along the way but there is a light at the end of the tunnel, let me show you. Dean**:** I'm in lets kick some ass!

Dean**:** Let's go! With anger hazing over his eyes. Sam**:** Dean wait! We need a plan. Dean**:** oh I got a plan Dean pulls out his weapon from purgatory, out of his bag. Dean: Kill every last one of them. Sam**:** No wait Dean. Dean**:** Have you forgotten what they did they killed Bobby. They took one of the last important people we had left in this world. Bobby was family! Sam**:** I hate them as much as you do Dean! But we got to go in smart they're Leviathans. Bobby would not want us to die for revenge. That would not honor his memory you know that! He would not want us to die like that! Dean**:** Then what? Sam**:** I got a plan but I'm going to need to make a few calls and you are going to pick up a few supplies. Sam talking to Dean with a confident look on his face. Dean**:** Alright I trust you Sammy. Dean**:** I love it when you get all bossy. Dean Smirks and laughs. Sam smirks and shakes his head. Scene fades to black.

Next scene shows Sam and Dean sitting in the Impala waiting around the corner from the Big mouths hide out. Dean**: **are you sure about this Sam!? Sam**:** Yes, everything is : Let's do this. Sam speaks with confidence. Sam and Dean Step out of the Impala. They both grab a bottle of borax and their shot guns. Dean grabs his weapon from Purgatory Sam grabs a machete. Dean**:** Leave no survivors. Sam Puts a piece of paper in his pocket. Sam and Dean Step cautiously looking around with their shotguns ready waiting for the first thing with teeth. Dean and Sam Inch closer to the door. Sam pulls out his lock pick and unlocks the door. Sam looks at Dean as to are you ready for what awaits inside, Dean looks at Sam gives a head nod to open the door. Sam cautiously opens the door. Dean walks in with his shot gun at the ready position. Dean moves into the Abandon warehouse Sam follows. They move in slow they notice the lights are all off. Dean hears movements in the build. Sam reaches for his light. As he reaches for it a Man comes out of the shadows in his early 40's knocks the light out of Sam's hand. The Man pushes Sam into the wall Sam drops his shot gun. Dean turns towards Sam with desperation. Dean**:** Sam! Dean can barely see into the pricing darkness of the warehouse. Dean can hear Sam struggle for his life gasping for air. Sam punches the Man and pulls him in front of his body. Sam**:** Shoot Now! Dean pulls back the shot gun and fires around into the back of the man. The Man**:** Ahhh Ha ha that tickles. Sam Thinks to himself that borax round did not work your not a Leviathan. Sam looks at the Man's face he opens his jaw to revile a second set of Teeth. Sam**:** Vampire. Dean Gets hit from another vampire from behind. Dean and Sam get knocked unconscious. The last thing Dean sees is dark shadowy figure throwing a punch. Then everything goes Black End of Scène.

Next Scene Sam and Dean wake to find they are unharmed in a back room of the Warehouse sitting on a leather couch. Dean looks over at Sam he is still out. Dean: Sam! Sammy! Sam wakes with a confused look on his face. Dean**:** You alright Sam!? Sam**:** Yeah I'm ok you? Dean**:** Yeah I'm good. Dean**:** what the Hell was that!? Sam**: **Vampires. Dean**: **I guess that's why the Borax rounds did not work. Dean**: **I was sure that was black ooze back at Maggie's. Sam**:** Yeah Garth had some Levi trouble of his own what the hell is going on here. Sam looks around the room he is shocked to see five torn and shared corpses hanging by their arms heads all torn off organs gone. Sam**:** Dean look! Dean turns and looks to see the bodies of once where people. Dean felt remorse and heartache to think of what they did to those people. What pain they must have suffered though.

A Man**: **Hello Boys. A Man walks in wearing a Dark black suit almost as dark as the blood flowing though his body. He is wearing a dark red tie to represent the blood of Humanity he plans to spill. He is in his Mid 40's with black hair with hints of grey on top of his head and on the sides. He has Brown eyes. Dean**: **So what the hell are you hmm, Oh I know the marshmallow man. Sick son of a bitch! I'll be sure you pay for every life you took. So help me God! Sam**:** You're a Leviathan aren't you. A Man**:** I'am. The Leviathan speaks with confidence Sam**:** The Black blood trail you left for us back at Maggies. Had to be a Shark in the water. What I don't get is what's with the vampires. Dean**:** Yeah I thought your kind hated the Monsters. A Man**: **No your thinking of Dick do not refer that Dick is even in the same league as me. A Man**:** Sam and Dean Winchester My name is Maurice, Maurice Grady. Dean**:** Well it's a better name then Dick! Dean**:** So you're the New blood taking Dick fringing Roman's place I have to say at least he had class. Maurice**:** You got it all wrong I was the one who allowed him to lead my army. Sam**: **Your army! Maurice**:** That's right, I'm the first Leviathan. Maurice**:** I needed a face, a face that could lead my army well I devise my plan in the Dark. Then a Flashback happens showing Dick Roman talking on the phone. Dick Roman**:** Yes Sir! Maurice**:** take the plan to Phase two. Dick**:** As you wish. Maurice**:** When you Rubbed out Dick.. Dean: I would not have said it like that! Maurice**:** Dick's death was part of my design, having you and Cass going to Purgatory Maurice**:** Dick never really liked to get his hands dirty but personally for me that is my favorite part of war to stain my hands red with the blood of humanity. When I'm done Lucifer's tour is going to look like A fairy tale. Sam**:** So you're the one making the deals with drug dealers. What are you their supplier.

Maurice**:** Not just drug dealers I save those that need saving, I saved a mother from suffering the death of her child. Her daughter was going to die without a new heart. So I gave them a match her daughter got to live. Sam**: **So what's in it for you? You're not doing this out of kindness of your own heart. Maurice**:** They're my Wolves in sheep's clothing. They return a life where I have given life. She had to bring me someone. Dean**:** that sounds very Old Testament. Maurice**: **And If she does not bring me a life I take her daughters. Humanity is just a walking lunchable to me and my kind. Sam**:** So that's why you killed the drug dealer. Maurice**:** That's right he did not bring me a life so I took his. Sam**:** So how did you find him or any of them if they run. Maurice**:** You see I'm a bit of an inverter, I created a tracking device all it takes is one shot. With that I can find you anywhere in the world, Just like cattail. Maurice shows Sam and Dean a slick sliver device shaped like a Small flash light. Maurice**:** All you do is press the device against the skin, push the red button on top and your all mine. Sam**:** But the bodies the way they were killed. Maurice**:** Oh of course you mean the blood and organs just gone without a trace. That is the handy work of this little lovely thing. Maurice reaches into his desk pulls out a dark metal collar with ten empty containers with ten needles that extract the blood. Maurice**:** I just pop this on and it takes the blood within 2 minutes. Well then I just tear the flesh of the humans with my bare hands. Dean**:** So that's it working some Black Market skeem Dean**:** So what's with the Monster Mash? Maurice**: **I provide them with blood and organs to feast on. They provide me with money, information or their service. Sam**:** That's how you ranked up the body count so high in a short time. Maurice**:** After all they are my family, You got to take care of your family. Isn't that right Dean. Sam**: **Family? If anything you guys are like distant cousins. Maurice**:** Try their Grandfather. Sam And Dean looked shocked to find out the truth. Maurice**:** I'm surprised that Death didn't tell you all of God's dirty little secrets. You knew we were created by God but did you ever ask why? In the Time before the universe, before creation came to be. God Casted out the darkness to create light, life, form. Chaos is that very darkness that god casted out. Chaos was ancient being maybe as old as God himself. Chaos despised God for bringing in creation, bringing in order. He wanted it back to the lifeless void he claimed as his own.

He wanted revenge against God. So Chaos descend from the heavens. After creation was formed, he crated five gods know as the Primordial Gods. Every pagan from every religion descended from the Primordial Gods. Chaos created them to destroy the very fabric of creation. I was the first of the Leviathans, the purest form. God asked of me to create them after my likeness. Just like ameba I had created my brothers out of my own blood, out of my own flesh. Chaos wanted war, wanted God to bleed for his crimes. God pleaded to him, God does not need to plead with anyone. But he did so, to show that they could live in this great universe together in peace. He slapped his hand a way, with that he told God there will be Bloodshed here today. He asked of us to make them leave no violence no bloodshed. God said on to us he has big plans for this planet so do what you can to keep it safe. We were guardians created to protect earth to protect God. Just before we were going to make them leave, A Goddess stood before her brothers and creator asking them to not do this. She saw beauty in this world, she was different from the others. She was pure of heart never wanted to harm anyone. Sam**: **You loved her didn't you? Maurice**:** I did and she cared for me as well. I did not think she could love a beast like me. Her name was Gaia. Her family refused to listen they attacked my brothers with no remorse. They tore into my brothers. They started a War we did not want, we wanted to live with our creator. Dean**:** That is something you don't hear a Big mouth say. Maurice**:** You forget we are beings created by God too, we were once Creatures that just wanted to be loved by God, to know that he cares about us. Isn't that something you want Sam, Dean to know that someone up there cares about you. That you're not alone fighting evil day in and day out. My brothers could no longer restrain themselves against such beings to call themselves Gods and act as such. My brothers attacked those that raze their fist against God. My brothers Deified God's will, And once they got a taste for flesh they could not help themselves they were taking lives of gods. They devoured, God saw what he had created was impure, that we were impure. He made cursed creatures and wanted nothing to do with us. I asked my brother to withdraw they were beyond my help.

Gaia and I ran away together. She defied her creator for me and I did the same for her. Dean**: **sounds very Romeo And Juliet Sam looks at Dean a bit shocked. Dean**:** what I'm into culture too. We left the battle field to prove our love to one another. We made love that is where my daughter Eve came to be. My love Gaia was pregnant with my child so I vowed to protect them with my life, even at the hands of my own brother, even against God himself. I stood in the way of the two dividing forces, the Gods and us. Maurice**:** I could not think of a better way to die then for her. Two of the Primordial Gods stood against us covered in our blood weakened with torn flesh. They were the only ones left of the primordial Gods aside from Gaia. I grabbed one of my brothers and devoured his head before all to make their attacks hold. The Gods were powerful enough to cut our numbers in half. Chaos divided his very being to crate the gods Chaos was greatly weaken with the fall of his children! Dean**:** Wait I don't get it why didn't God and Choas just duke it out. Maurice**: **The Apocalypse would be childs play if those two forces would have collide they woud have killed each other and destroyed the fabric of the universe.Chaos was fighting a losing war! Chaos wanted what was left of his children to survive, to him that was the ultimate defiance against God. Chaos left with his children never for me to see my love Gaia again or my child. The aftermath of the war brought God some hard truth, he knew we were too dangersours to be kept on the Earth. He created Purgatory to contain the very evil he crated. God saw me as the evilest cursed creature above all of them, I created them I was the one to suffer the most. He bond me with a curse to never recreate the Poison that fell upon the Earth that day. Maurice**:** he Locked away my true power my true form. He threw us into that lockbox never to trouble the world again. I could see threw my daughters eyes running for her life with her mother fearful of God's wrath. Chaos had abandoned them for Gaia disobeying. I could see the tears glide across my daughters face for not knowing her own father. I could feel her emotions. My daughter was born before Heaven was formed, when the earth was young. And the years that follow my love she had created a companion a God to bring her forth children. They were happy for once to have found family and peace, but it was short lived. Chaos himself came to destroy my child, such a child should never been born. Both of a descendents of God and Chaos. He brought his sword forth to kill her, Gaia stood in the way and took the blade for her daughter. She died that day protecting her child like any mother would. Like your mother did for you Sam. Chaos was greatly weakened that day on. One of Her Brothers took her to safety. Eve wanted revenge for the death of her mother like anyone would just like you Dean for your father. Chaos and God took everything from her, she had everything taken from her you boys now that better then anyone else. Many years had pass Eve began the search to wipe chaos off the face of the earth. She scoured the depths of the Earth to make him bleed. When Humanity was first born she created the Alphas to find Chaos. Many years past when Humanity has grown, she had found Chaos larking on the outside of a small village to see God's new creation the soul. He was planing to study it to find a way to kill God. Eve came to him and stood in his path she attack him but still he was much to powerful, Her children came to her aide. She did not want any harm fall upon them. She spoke to them with her mind to run and never look back. Chaos opened a door way and lock her in the deepest parts of Purgatory.

Chaos wanted me to suffer by letting her live. Even with my daughter in Purgatory I knew I would never see her again. Sam**:** Why? Maurice**:** God saw me as the most dangerous of my kind so he locked me in a tomb away from the other Leviathans, in the deepest bowels of Purgatory, where no one could enter. During the days of Noah when Evil was in the very air they breathe. God created the Flood to cleans the earth of false gods and the monster that breath in the dark.

Maurice**:** I despise God for taking me away from my child. I want to see his face when I take his children away from him. With one strike against humanity you will never be able to recover, after that it will be thanksgiving for us. Know thy enemy boys. Sam**:** The hunters! Maurice**:** That's right you are the biggest threat to us that's what Dick never understood. Once we take you out humanity will be weak enough to eat whenever we get the itch. I want God to marvel at the pain I cause his children, once he is at his lowest I will kill God then Chaos. Dean**: **you think we would come here unprepared. We're Winchesters! ain't that right Sammy! Sam**: **Yeah. A Flashback to a couple of Hours ago, Sam and Dean are on the roof of the warehouse where Maurice is held up. Dean**:** You sure this will work. Sam: Trust me! With this the borax will run through the vents and with the explosives we'll bury all the Leviathans. Sam**:** All I have to do is use my phone to activate it then we got two minutes to get out. After that we seal them in with a spell. Dean**:** Just Like the Men of Letters hideout. Sam**:** except it is reverse so they can't get out. Dean**: **Well done Sammy! Just like the crap legends of Vampires not being able to get in someone's house without being invited. Sam**:** This spell is where that legend came from. It locks every kind of monster inside with or without the build. Dean**:** Where did you find it? Sam**:** In the Men Of Letters archives. Dean**: **what do we need for the spell? Sam**:** All we need Is a feather of Heaven's Divine Warrior. Dean**:** let me guess an Angel's feather anything else. Sam**:** It has to be washed in the blood from a slayer of ravenous beast. Sam**:** Blood of a Hunter. Dean**:** We got plenty of that. Sam**:** I have to place my blood on to the building in the shape of a circle. Then light the feather on fire as I read the incantation. Dean**:** Sounds simple enough. Sam**:** Yeah when has our life ever been simple.

Then the scene jumps back to the present where Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, the vents turn on and the air is filled with borax. Maurice starts to choke on the air, his face begins to dissolve and burns, dark brown smoke comes from his mouth. Maurice**:** Not bad boys! Dean**: **oh you Like that well your going to love this! Dean reaches for his shotgun leaning against the desk. Dean picks it up and shots off two rounds into Maurice Chest at close Range. Maurice gets knocked off his feet, Maurice open his mouth to reveal his giant mouth, razor sharp teeth and bifurcated tongue. Dean**: **Pure Borax you son of Bitch! Dean**:** See you around pops. Dean Picks up his Weapon from Purgatory and cuts Maurice's head clean off his shoulders. Dean**:** that should buy use some time. Sam picks up his machete. Sam and Dean make there way out of the room, A Vampire and a Rugaru running towards them. Dean runs toward the vamp, the vamp reveals it's teeth. Dean hits the vamp in the face with his elbow, then he gives it right punch to the jaw. Then knees him in the stomach the vamp bends over from the pain. Dean grabs the vamp by his hair and cuts off his head. The body drops blood spills out from the neck, blood hits dean in the face. Sam**:** Gets knocked down by the Rugaru and drops the machete. The Rugaru is within inchs of Sam's face trying to take a bite out of Sam. Dean looks over at Sam, he drops the Vamp's head. Sam**:** Dean! Dean Runs over hits the Rugaru in the face with his Weapon from Purgatory the Rugaru gets kocked back against the wall. Sam Picks up his machete and puts it throw the Rugaru's chest. Rugaru**:** You know this won't kill me. The Rugaru tries to stand up but realizes his is pined by the machete. The machete is jammed in the wall keeping the Rugaru trapped. Sam**:** Looks like your not going anywhere. Dean**:** And don't worry it's going to get real warm in here, isn't that right Sam. Sam**:** Oh yeah. Sam pulls out his phone dials a number and activates the Bomb. The Rugaru Lets out a monstrous No! Nooooo! Dean wipes the blood from his face. Dean**:** Lets go Sammy. Sam and Dean walk toward the front door, Sam hears running more monsters are coming there way. Sam**:** Dean! Hurry! theirs more coming our way. Sam and Dean get out of the warehouse. Dean Closes the doors behind them he puts his shotgun in the handle of the doors and pushes his back against the door. Dean struggles to hold off the monsters trying to force their way out. Dean**: **Hurry up with that spell Sammy! A spike of a Wraith comes throw the door nearly stabbing Dean in the face. Dean**:** Whoa! Hurry Up Sam! Sam pulls out a feather of an Angel from his pocket. Then he pulls out a knife cuts his hand drips the blood from his hand on to the feather. Then Sam places some blood on the building in the shape of a circle. Sam pulls out a lighter and sets the feather on fire. Sam**:** Hanc terram ad claudatur ab omni re mala bestia munda Famíliam ex hoc beatam malum Treed numquam ob hoc vel in eam spiraculum vitae munera Quaero abs te! ( make this land to be locked away from every impure beast, make this household pure from the likes of evil Never to traed on this ground or breath in it's presents! I Ask of you!) The feather burst into flames and starts to glow with a pure white light. Then the circle lights up glows with pure white light then the whole building glows a hot white of pure light. Dean and Sam turn their heads away because it's to bright to stare at. Sam**:** Dean! Dean runs from the warehouse. Sam and Dean both run away from the warehouse. Then the building explodes Sam and Dean both jump, then fall to the ground hard. Dean**:** You alright Sammy! Sam**:** Yeah you? Dean**:** I'm good, Sam**:** That worked better then I thought. Dean**:** I don't know about you but I sure as Hell could go for a burger and a few beers, Huh? Sam shakes his head and laughs. Dean: Ooo pie! Dean Sam: actually that does sounds great. Dean**:** Hell yeah! Sam we earned it! you don't have to be on the trials 24/7. Sam**:**Your right! Sam and Dean jump into the impala and drive away. Then we look back to the rubble of the warehouse. The rubble starts to move and a dark pool of blood is revealed it stretches out it takes shape of a mouth with monstrous teeth and lets out an evil roar. Then the song Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones starts to plays. It fades to black The End.


End file.
